User talk:QWTF spy
A Vehicle that could be good for Karthstan The EPS Springer [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 11:35, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Another vehicle that could be good for Karthstan The Red Bull Dakar Truck [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:33, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Dakar rally trucks are epic. Also, that red bull sponsored team is Russian. The trucks is made by the Ural corp (or whatever they call themselves now). The cab is from the soviet era Kamaz trucks (merged into Ural). The inside is modernized, but they've chosen to keep the Kamaz cab shape. Also, Russia has several teams competing in the Dakar races and they're quite successful at it. GMRE (talk) 18:04, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Added picture. --[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 00:58, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Personal Australian Flag I've a personal Australian flag design, here it is. QWTF spy (talk) 03:03, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Totalitarian Great Britain flag I made another flag for a dystopian future, in this future, Brexit was blocked and a civil war erupted resulting in a dictatorship, also in this future. Britain was reformed and is no longer the United Kingdom but Great Britain consisting of Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales and England. Their leader is a Supreme Prime Minister (British way of saying Supreme Leader) It gained its independence from the EU by force, they promote anti-EU propaganda. There is no monarchy as it was abolished. Official Ministries include the Ministry of Defense, the Ministry of Security, Ministry of Order, and Ministry of Construction. They're all based on George Orwell's 1984's ministries obviously. QWTF spy (talk) 15:09, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :A supreme prime minister can't exist as "prime minister" is a democratic term. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 01:15, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::It can exist as a "democratic dictatorship" with fraud elections like North Korea. User:QWTF SpyUser:QWTF Spy :::Exactly. North Korea is the most extreme dictatorship that currently exists, but that doesn't stop them from calling themselves a "peoples democratic republic". GMRE (talk) 19:29, May 23, 2017 (UTC) State of Emergency Corporation logo. I've made a fan-made flag for the Corporation from State of Emergency. I couldn't find the Corporation's real logo so I used a black star instead. QWTF spy (talk) 13:36, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Something you could add in to Karthstan :The AZLK 2140 :You know, to fit the feel :Also, maybe add in a Mossberg 500? :) :--CorvetteACR (talk) 16:28, May 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I will add it in as an easter egg. ::which one?User:QWTF_spy User: QWTF Spy Remember to put your signature at the end of messages Do it by typing [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk).~ without the full stop in the middle. it's a major pet peeve. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:17, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, got it QWTF spy (talk) 00:27, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Rules Actually most of those rules you added are already covered by wikia terms of use. And there was 1 rule. I merged that into the list of rules and made it number 1. And there is to an admin here. :/ GMRE (talk) 19:29, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Thank god QWTF spy (talk) 22:55, May 23, 2017 (UTC) So in case you haven't seen this You have a complaint relating to your armored vehicles This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:02, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Another vehicle for Karthstan [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 11:41, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Something you may want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:26, July 17, 2017 (UTC) A potential flag for an African nation (Landlocked) I made a potential flag for a potential African nation. The country's name is Klumanor. QWTF spy (talk) 04:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Might I advise moving this to your blog [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:05, July 18, 2017 Why? QWTF spy (talk) 05:06, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Bit odd leaving it in your talk (Chat) 07:13, July 18, 2017 (UTC) The colours go well Pure Competizione (talk) 07:58, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Attention! http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27432 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:57, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Your opinion is required Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC)